Corporate Kane
thumb|300px|right Debut and Feud with the Undertaker Kane would debut in March 2011, teaming with The Undertaker.On the March 12,2011 edition of HCW Inferno Kane would win the HCW State Heavweight Championship.Kane would later change the HCW State Heavyweight Championship to the HCW World Championship, and turn heel attacking his brother. His feud with The Undertaker would end shortly thereafter due to the HCW State championship would be deactivated. =Face Turn and heel turn= Alliance and feud with The Big Show Leader of Legion of Deamons After his feud with Taker was over he would have an alliance with The Big Show turning him face.Kane would later turn on Big Show.Kane would form a group known as the Legion of Deamonsm adopting the nickname '''The Devil's Favorite Deamon '''and would start a feud with Generation Next and its leader Zack Blaze, with Kane stating he doesnt hate, Blaze, he respects him, but wants to show how weak Blaze is.He would lose not only his feud with Blaze but his group(as well as Generation NXT) were split in the WWE Draft. Since then he has been making Sprodic appearences.He was drafted to ECW in the 2011 WWE Draft.On Raw, it was hinted that Blaze and Kane might start another feud when Kane appeared on the stage distracting Blaze during a match. Face Turn Alliance with Big Show and The Worlds Most Dominant and Injury Before The War of Wars, Kane and Big Show would defeat Nexus members, Mayson Ryan and Jackson Andrews in a tag team match, the following week Kane and Big Show announced their reunion. They would call themselves The Worlds Most Dominant( Tag team in the world) They would go on to earn a tag team title match and Big Show would cash it in at SummerMania. At SummerMania, the duo would win the tag titles. Return Heel Turn and Smackdown(2011 - 2014) Kane would return to TV, losing to Ezekiel Jackson. Kane would then go onto re-form his friendship with The Big Show. Kane, after several losses, to likes of Ezekial Jackson, Rey Mysterio and Jeff Hardy, turned heel at Survivor Series attacking Rey Mysterio and Sheamus, later in the night he would attack Zack Blaze. Kane would solify his heel turn attacking Evan Bourne. Later Kane would re-debut his mask. After re-debuting his mask, Kane would attack John Cena twice. During his feud with Cena, Kane would also attack Zack Ryder and former tag team partner The Big Show. After losing to Cena, Kane would start a feud with Randy Orton. In the WWE Draft, Kane was drafted to Smackdown. After a loss to the Rock and a minor feud with Umaga, Kane was made a multi branded star with Raw. Throughout 2012 and early 2013, Kane would be involved in a dysfunctional tag team with Daniel Bryan, known as Team Hell No, turning Kane tweener, however after the team split after the Royal Rumble, Kane returned to his heel status. In October 2013, Kane started a feud with "The Evil One" Kevin Thorn. Their feud ended with a "Ring of Fire" match, in which Kane was injured during the match sidelining him. Corporate Kane (2014) Kane returned in January 2014 under the new gimmick of "Corporate Kane" as the Director of Operations, stating he suffered an injury from Kevin Thorn, and that he could no longer compete, and proceeded to abuse his power to make it so other wrestlers would get injured to "feel his pain". The night after WrestleMania XXX, he called out the wrestlers he helped injure prompting the return of former tag team partner and rival CM Punk who rebutted Kane's statements, and challenged him to a match at Extreme Rules. Kane responded by attempting a chokeslam, and Punk hit Kane with a roundhouse. The following morning on WWE.com it was announced Kane and Punk were to sign a contract for a Ring of Fire match at Extreme Rules. On the June 20th edition of Smackdown after a loss to Daniel Bryan, Kane angrily tore up the ringside area. He said he was sick of being a pushover and then proceeded to pull out and put his mask on. He then brutally assaulted a WWE crewmember who was ringside and chokeslammed them through a table. In August 2014, Kane unmasked once more after The Wyatt Family abandoned him in an attack from TNA superstars, AJ Styles, Daniel Bryan, James Storm and Samoa Joe. Kane then returned to his '''Corporate Kane '''gimmick, becoming RAW Co-General Manager Sting's "Corporate Assistant". Kane's first order of business was putting Bray Wyatt in a match against The Big Show. Gallery KaneMask.jpg 338px-Kane as World Heavyweight Champion.jpg Kane2.png KaneMask2.jpg Category:Multi Branded Superstar Category:Raw Superstar Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Tweener